Untitled
by MikKir6453
Summary: The Story of Jedi Master Jack Kaine and Sith Lord Darth Crayak. This story is a work in progress. and any reviews would be highly appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

My name is John Kaine. I don't know what you would called me. In the past, you could've called me a Jedi Master, or a Sith Lord. But now I am neither. I was recruited from my family at a very young age, I believe I was two months old. The Jedi forced my parents to give me to them, as it was the law of the planet. I was born 10-11-2000, using the modern Earth calendar. I suppose your wondering why I chose to use Earth's calendar to give you my birth date from a backwater planet like Earth, instead of using the Corascanti system. I'll tell you later on.

Anyways. I was taken from my family and I began my training to be a Jedi. I was fairly skilled in multiple aspects of the force, although I never did get the hang of healing anyone but me. I was in the Wolf Clan if anyone was interested. It doesn't matter now. When I was in the Order, I made a few friends that were my only family during my time with the Jedi. My Master, Yuroko Katsumi, was like the older sister I never had. Kai Ren, Who was my brother, was the only one of my friends to make it to the council, If that should tell you anything about me and Yuroko. My former Padawan, Salegg Maroni, was also like my brother. But anyways, enough about my ghosts from my time in the Jedi Order.

I passed the Initiate Trials by the skin of my teeth, in second place, behind Kai. However, I was selected by Yuroko before Kai was selected by his master, Azura Tama. My lightsaber, was crafted to be small in size, and easily hidden, with a five inch hilt, with no real decorations. It actually resembled a flashlight. It had a black zuri crystal, with two blue adegan crystals. The blade, fully extended, was a total of 36 inches. I had that weapon for twenty years, as a Padawan and eventually a Knight, before I lost it in a ship wreck.

I eventually decided to take a Padawan, so that maybe I would be promoted to Master. So, I went to watch the Initiate Trials, and I saw a young Zabrak, who refused to lose control of his emotions in a simulation, even when he saw his friends be killed (He was not aware that it was a simulation, or that they weren't really dead) by a Sith Lord. So, for that, I chose to take the young Zabrak who was named Salegg Maroni. He could be highly infuriating, but I supposed, being eleven years old at the time, he had a right to be.

The Jedi Council assigned me, Salegg, and Jedi Councilman Wilson on a mission to stop a battalion of soldiers from massacring a small village on Earth not to long after Salegg became my padawan. After the first day, the council decided to send Councilman Korn to assist us if he could. During the fighting, Salegg was injured, and I slaughtered the entire battalion because I, unlike Salegg, was not very good at controlling my emotions, especially when someone I care about is hurt.

As I was stopping the last of the troops, I was backed Into a corner with Councilman Korn. I hear the Councilman groan, and I see him fall to his knees, and then, on his face. I became enraged, and I killed the last remaining troops before picking up the fallen Councilman and rushing him back to camp, where I see Councilman Wilson healing Salegg, who is almost completely healed. I asked Councilman Wilson to tell me if Councilman Korn is going to live, and he tells me that there is no way that Korn will survive. I want to feel sad, but I really didn't know Korn well enough to grieve for him. Because of Korn's death, Kai was elected to replace him.

A month or so after Kai's induction to the council, Kai and Wilson Saved me from expulsion from the Order, and I suppose I should have been grateful, but in reality, I was about a half step away from leaving myself. I was facing expulsion for breaking the rule about Attachments. I fell in love with fellow Knight Lynn Rho, and she loved me back. I was so happy for the Six Years our relationship lasted. But after the council found out, we both we called for a trial, and we both (BARELY) were able to stay in the Order, but Lynn was completely disillusioned with the Order at that point, and decided to leave the Order. I felt I had a duty to Salegg to finish his training , so I decided that I would finish his training, then leave the Order and live out the rest of my days with Lynn.

I never got my happy ending. It was five days after Salegg's promotion to Master. I was packing my bags and was trying to prepare my goodbyes to Salegg and Yuroko and Kai. However, the Sith Empire led an assault of the Jedi Temples Nearly Simultaneously. I recall being in the council room with Kai, when a transmission comes in from the other temple "Asgard has fallen, This is not a drill, Repeat, Asgard has fallen, not a drill".We look at each other and we can tell we're both thinking the same thing. Kai would go alert the rest of the council while I prepared the other Knights and Masters for battle, and I put the younglings in the shuttles and had them leave the temple to a top secret third temple. After that, I went to find Yuroko and Salegg. When I found them, we all agreed that we needed to help the Jedi. And as I get to the ground outside of the Temple, I see Lynn running to the temple. We meet, and we embrace, and I still remember her perfume to this day: she smelt like Cinnabon. I loved Cinnabon. I asked her what was she doing there, and she told me that she felt it was her duty to help. And Councilman Wilson thanked her for coming.

Just then, a Sith Ship showed up and out came three dozen Sith Soldier and the Sith Grandmaster, Darth Millennial. I ignited my Lightsaber, as did Lynn. Hers was a pink/purple color. Salegg and Yuroko also ignited their sabers. Yuroko's was a dark purple, and Salegg's was a light green. We stared to fight the Sith A dozen Jedi versus Thirty-Seven Sith. I liked those odds. The Knights were swarmed almost instantly, and they died. That enraged me, and Lynn, and we, together killed about a dozen Sith. Then my saber got overloaded by the Sith's, and it died. Lynn sensed that I was about to be killed and Parried the Sith's Blade, causing a gaping hole in her defenses, which got her stabbed. I used the force to sap the life from the surronding Sith. And tried to put that life energy into Lynn, Salegg, and Yuroko, both of them were killed in the fighting and I still don't know how. The life energies were incompatible. So I kissed Lynn and told her I loved her. She smiled, and died. I went over to Salegg to say goodbye, as I had planned, only to see that he had already died. I went over to Yuroko and thanked her for all she did. Yuroko told me "I'll see you in Hell! with a demented look on her face. It kind of scared me to see her like that, but I knew that that wasn't her. Then she faded into the force. I screamed in pain and wanted to shut down. I think the only reason I didn't was because I knew that the Councilman was still alive.

I ran to where Darth Millenial and Councilman Wilson were dueling. Councilman Lee and Kai were laying dead by their feet. I knew that I had to help Wilson, so I did. I killed Millenial by forcing him to stop moving, and I screamed why did you do this. You killed the woman I love, and he just laughed. I was so beyond enraged, I don't know what I did, other than scream, but I made his head explode. I fell on my knees and screamed and screamed and screamed. The Woman I loved had died, and so had my brothers and my sister. I wanted to kill myself, but I also knew that that wasn't what Lynn would've wanted, so, I got up, and tried to make it to my bunk. I didn't make it.


	2. Chapter 2

I collapsed as I walked into the temple, and Councilman Wilson carried me into the medical ward. I think he tried to heal me, but my body didn't need healed. I needed to get out of there. So, I got up and I went to Lynn's apartment. I went in, and I saw the cake she baked for Salegg. I grabbed her keys for her ship, Alice in Chains. And I went into her ship, and once I got in the ship, I decided that I would go back to Earth and maybe meet my birth family if I could.

I took inventory of the ship, It had a standard DD-44, and I had Lynn's Lightsabers, and Yuroko's, and Salegg's. I also had food for about a month, and some freeze dried stuff (that was my last resort), and Sixty-Five gallons of water (about a months worth) and a few oxygen tanks and two spacesuits. The ship had a bunch of her clothes, and a couple pairs of mine. I left all her clothes in her apartment, and to this day I can't go in her apartment for anything.

The trip to Earth would be about a Year in regular flight, but using a hyperspace jump, I could get there in a few hours, if I used the force to guide me. The trip was very long one, and I spent the whole time meditating on what to do. I couldn't get anything.

As I was entering the System, Councilman Wilson called. I declined his call. He called again and I let him talk. He told me that him and Kai where working on banning the no attachments ruling, I told him that I didn't care, and that I was planning on leaving the Order, and I thanked him for everything he had done for me. He told me not to worry about it, and to keep in touch. Then, I entered Earth's atmosphere, after selecting the coordinates.

I landed the ship on the roof of the place I was taken from, and I cloak my ship. I then go and knock on the door, which is answered by a young man who looks a lot like I did when I was in my teens. "Who are you?" asks the boy I reply "My name is Jack, Jack Kaine" "So am I" says Jack "can I see one of your parents" I ask him. "Sure" "Mom!, Dad!, there's this guy here with the same name as me" A man who looks Identical to me comes running down the stairs, and then comes a man who looks like I do behind the older man. "Jack? Is that you? Oh My God, It is you" says the older man.

"I'm your brother, in case you didn't know, my name is Brandon, and this is my son Eric, and his son Jack." "and this is my beautiful wife, Dana, and my Daughter-in-law Mara." "and come with me, this way, this is our mother" As he leads me to a Woman in her late eighties to early nineties. "Oh My God, Jack is that you?" "Hi Mom" I reply. She starts laughing and wraps me up in a big hug "Oh God, I never gave up hope that you'd come back." "I think we should have a big dinner in your honor." my mother says "don't go to any trouble for me" I say "but...since I think your probably as stubborn as I am, I know That's not really my call is it? What can I do to help?"

"Go ask Mara, I'll go get supplies with Eric and Brandon." my mother tells me. So I go into the kitchen and ask, and she tells me that I can start peeling potatoes, so I do, and after everyone leaves, and it's just me and Mara in the kitchen, I ask about my father, who had died five years earlier and I extend my sympathies to her. And then she asks me what it's like being a Jedi, so I tell her my story. She stops talking for a few minutes, and I can tell that she's trying to figure out what to say, but I tell her that it doesn't matter, I understand. I use the force to help me and the work goes way faster.

When my mom and brother get back, they have a seventyish woman with them, and a fiftyish woman with them, who I found out are my Sisters Kaitlyn and Kimberly, respectively. Mara made pork covered with barbeque sauce and mashed potatoes and corn. It was delicious, and just as I thought I was full, My Mother pulled out the desserts, cookies, and snack cakes and an Angel Food Cake, I was so stuffed after that dinner. During dinner, I get asked about being a Jedi, so I tell everyone there my story (except for the parts where people get slaughtered) and then I sit back. Eric asks me how did I get here because there's no vehicles on the street or in the driveway. I tell them about my ship, and I show my nephew and grandnephew my ship, before I eventually go to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I get up, and for the first time since Lynn died, I had some joy. I get up, and my mother tells me to sit, while she makes me some breakfast. I decide to take her up on her offer. My mother asks me what am I doing here, as in am I on official Jedi business or something (as I had left out the part about me leaving) I told her that I left the Jedi Order in the past, and she asks why didn't I do that sooner. And I tell her about how I felt responsible for Salegg, and to make sure he could survive on his own, and she stops speaking for a little bit.

After eating breakfast (it was delicious by the way) I shed my robes for some modern clothing and went for a walk around the city my family lived in. I was about a block away when I sensed something, and I immediately turned around and ran back to their home, where I found My mother dead by the stairs. I ran upstairs and saw Eric, Mara, Jack, and Brandon all lying dead near one another, and it was apparent that they had suffered a lot before they died.

I flew my ship to Kaitlyn and Kimberly's apartment. I saw a balding man dead on the floor, suffocation appeared to be the cause of death. I saw both of my sisters dead on their couch, and I hear a Sith ship take off outside. I run full speed outside and jump into the Alice in Chains and take off after the Sith ship. I cloak the ship and follow the Sith back to their home base, on Zuri. I jump out and ignite my sabers, killing the Sith that killed my family, before being attacked by a bunch of Sith Guards, who eventually knock me out and take me to Sith Leader Darth Cognus, who tells me that he did not order the attack on my family or the Jedi Temple, the attack on the temple was his predecessors decision.

I spit in his face, and he apologizes for being a part of the organization that caused Lynn's death, and he tells me that if I can survive the training, I can change the Sith into another branch of the Jedi. The idea seems like a good one in my head, so I agree to join them.

 **Sorry for uploading a partial chapter. I kinda ran out of ideas at this point, and so I'll update when I'm done. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU READ THIS STORY, and if you have any suggestions for the story, I;m always open for them**


End file.
